KISS ME
by Brown Kitty
Summary: - ingin sekali bibir ini menjelajahi tubuhnya yang begitu terlihat seksi itu. Mengecup atau jika bisa menandai setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa ada yang terlewati / CHAP 2 is UP/Nc/ KAISOO/butuh review :*
1. Chapter 1

=KISS ME=

BROWN KITTY

.

.

.

.

**_Peluhnya mengalir perlahan dari dahi menuju dagu. Lehernya yang jenjang terlihat karena tiga kancing bajunya dibuka dengan sengaja._**

**_ Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya, bahkan dadanya yang bidang itu naik turun membuatnya semakin terlihat sangat seksi._**

**_Ah, ingin sekali bibir ini menjelajahi tubuhnya yang begitu terlihat seksi itu. Mengecup atau jika bisa menandai setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa ada yang terlewati._**

**_Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu ingin sekali ku ciumi, ku telusuri bagian terdalamnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung dengan lidahku._**

**_Ugh!, mengingat itu saja membuat sesuatu dibawah ku mengeras. _**

RATED : M

**DL DR  
.**

**.**

**_Enjoy_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

Tahun ajaran baru di Honjou High School. Sekolah khusus bagi para pria untuk menuntut ilmu tanpa khawatir akan mendapat gangguan dari teriakan atau bahkan coletahan tak jelas dari wanita wanita siswa siswa berwajah baru yang menduduki kelas satu.

Kyungsoo, atau lebih lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo adalah salah satu siswa baru di Honjou HS yang akan memulai pelajarannya di kelas satu.

Ia baru saja lulus dari Junior High School yang letaknya tak jauh dari Honjou HS. Disekolahnya dulu Kyungsoo terbiasa melihat pemandangan wanita –wanita berok pendek berambut panjang yang berjalan –jalan atau sekedar berbincang ringan dengan lawan bicarannya, namun disini sejauh mata Kyungsoo memandang ia hanya menemukan pria pria berbagai postur tubuh yang memakai seragam.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memasuki sekolah normal, tanpa adanya pengecualian seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayah sudah membuat keputusan, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak. Sekalipun ia mengelak besok paginya pasti ayah sudah menendangnya untuk berangkat sekolah seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, Kyungsoo masih bisa bernafas lega. Karena barusan ia melihat seorang wanita memakai baju setelan sambil menenteng beberapa buku didekapannya. Mungkin, wanita itu adalah salah satu guru di Sekolah ini.

Jika sekolah ini benar-benar berisi pria tanpa wanita, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa saja hidup tanpa mengenal wanita lagi (?)

.

**KISS ME**

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan saat ia memasuki koridor sekolahnya yang baru. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menemukan pria pria yang tampak bercakap-cakap begitu riangnya.

Wah.. bahkan kedua mata Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan jika ada dua orang pria saling lempar senyum dan meraba wajah satu sama lain.

Apakah di sekolah ini sebuah perteman dua orang pria bisa sedekat itu?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum miring, dan berlalu cepat dari koridor yang entah mengapa membuat bulunya langsung meremang.

"ugh!, ada apa dengan sekolah ini"

**.**

**KISS ME**

**.**

Tapi setelah melewati jam pelajaran pertama Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan suasana kelas barunya. Ia sudah punya beberapa teman seperti Kim Suho –si pria mungil berkulit putih yang memiliki senyuman bak angel, Kris Wu –si pria tinggi yang tampak seperti pangeran dingin dan yang paling anehnya ia selalu saja menempel pada Suho, dan pasangan terberisik Chanbaek yaitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hem.. entahlah, hampir semua siswa didalam kelas baru Kyungsoo memanggil mereka begitu.

Park Chanyeol –Si pria yang tingginya hampir menyamai Kris yang terlihat selalu konyol dengan senyum idiotnya, dan Byun Baekhyun –Si pria mungil dengan mata sipit namun eyeliner tebal tak akan pernah bisa terhapus dari matanya.

Mereka memiliki masing-masing kepribadian yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung melupakan betapa kesal dirinya tadi pagi tentang paksaan ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di sini.

"Kyung.. ikut kami kekantin yuk" itu Baekhyun. Yang paling mungil dan mungkin yang paling manis. Senyumnya yang begitu dapat mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang, dan guyonannya yang paling tidak masuk akal.

"hah?.. Kau mengajakku bolos gitu" Kyungsoo yang duduk amat tenang langsung menggebrak meja karena tawaran Baekhyun.

"Ish.. tidak segitunnya juga lagi Kyung… kami kan Cuma menawarimu kekantin, tidak bolos"

"itu sama saja Baek" Kyungsoo kembali duduk tenang, tanpa menghiraukan teman-teman barunya yang begitu gigih mengajaknya pergi kekantin padahal waktu istirahat sama sekali belum berbunyi.

"aku tidak lapar, kalian saja yang pergi. Tapi, aku titip kopi saja"

"Kopi?... Kau suka kopi Kyung?" yang menyahuti si idiot Chanyeol,

"tidak juga hanya ingin saja.. Sudah sana pergi"

Kyungsoo mendorong keempat temannya menjauhi kelas, dan kembali lagi untuk duduk di kursinya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit, baik keempat temannya ataupun si guru sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnnya.

Kelasnya juga sudah mulai terlihat sepi, mungkin yang lain juga sudah merasa bosan menunggu dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"lama sekali" gumam Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan kepala di atas lengannya yang dilipat diatas meja.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah merasa mengantuk karena menunggu orang-orang yang tidak tampak-tampak juga.

Dan, yeah… akhirnya ia terlelap diatas meja, tanpa tahu bunyi langkah sepatu sudah mendekat.

.

**KISS ME**

**.**

"eugh" suara lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar, Kyungsoo memaksa matannya yang masih mengantuk itu untuk terbuka, karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelasnya.

Mengapa kelasnnya terasa begitu hening?, apa sekolah sudah berakhir, atau ia masih tertidur dan bermimpi?

Entahlah.. yang pasti, Kyungsoo merasa sendirian.

**Tap..**

**Tap…**

"Kau sudah banguun?"

"eeeh.." Kyungsoo yang tadinya masih berusaha membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja langsung terkejut dan membuat kedua matannya langsung membulat sempurna.

"kenapa terkejut?" orang itu bertannya lagi, bahkan tanpa sungkan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo, yang masih tampak terkejut.

"akk –ku"

"hemm… kau pantas dihargai karena hanya kau sendiri yang masih bertahan disini.. yeah, walaupun kau tertidur" Seorang pria yang tampak tak memakai seragam sekolah. Ia memakai Sebuah kemeja putih dan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu dan kacamata.

Dan.. dan… kenapa tiga kancing kemejanya dibuka?

"siapaa?" Kyungsoo bertanya walaupun masih merasa takut.

"aku?.. ah, aku Kim Jongin Guru Matematika.. " pria yang mengaku seorang guru itu tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya menghilang dan membentuk seulas garis.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo memompa begitu cepat dari biasannya nafasnya tertahan beberapa detik karena dengan jelas melihat…

Karena Kyungsoo dengan jelasnnya melihat leher pria bernama Kim jongin itu dan melihat tulang selangkannya yang benar benar terlihat begitu menggoda..

PLak..

Kyungsoo menampar pipinya keras-keras karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak…

"Yak.. kenapa kau menampar pipimu sendiri" Guru itu terlihat panik, dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo entah kemana..

.

**KISS ME**

**.**

"kenapa menamparnya pabbo..? lihat kau bahkan berhasil membuat sudut bibirmu terluka, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?" Jongin, Si pria yang mengaku Guru matematika itu dengan begitu tampak terlatih mengolesi sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang terluka dengan obat-obat yang ia dapat di klinik sekolah.

"hey.. jangan diam saja" Jongin bersuara lagi dan sedikit menekan kapas ditangannya , berhasil! Jongin berhasil membawa Kyungsoo untuk sadar dari lamunannya.

"sshh.. sakit saem"

"sudah tau sakit, kenapa kau bisa bisannya menampar pipimu sendiri hingga begini hah?" Jongin begitu terlihat marah, karena merasa dirinya sebagi guru tak bisa melindungi muridnya, bahkan siswanya itu melukai dirinya tepat di depan matannya.

"aku melihat nyamuk tadi saem.. jadi ku coba untuk membunuhnya"

"hey, alasanmu aneh sekali, dan itu sangat tidak masuk akal"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hening beberapa saat, dan tiba tiba Kyungsoo kembali tercengang karena entah bagaimana Jongin meniup pelan sudut bibirnya. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya kembali merasa geli,

CUP

"supaya cepat sembuh saem memberimu sebuah kecupan.." jongin mencium tepat dimana luka Kyungsoo berada, dan setelahnya ia mengusak tatanan rambut Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di klinik Sekolah.

Membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian yang tengah berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada lukannya.

.

**KISS ME**

**.**

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus apa, setelah kejadian ciuman yang diberikan oleh guru matematika itu, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya mengalami semacam gejala-gejala aneh. Seperti kaki-kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas ketika guru itu tersenyum. Atau perutnya yang terasa geli ketika guru itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

Seperti beberapa saat lalu, Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan pena ketika jam pelajaran Jongin, dan ketika akan mengambilnya. Entah bagaimana carannya tangan Jongin yang terasa begitu hangat menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Kyungsoo saja sampai ingin pingsan, karena merasa perutnya benar-benar digelitik.

"namamu Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya Jongin yang masih asik menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"hemm.. ne saem" Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menahan suara detak Jantungnya agar tak terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Jongin.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap jika kacamata itu tak pernah ada, sehingga kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat sepasang mata Jongin saem.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menatap dalam mata itu, menatapnya terus hingga ia akan merasa bosan dengan sendirinya.

"jongin saem, jika kacamata ini dilepas, apa saem masih bisa melihat?" Kyungsoo mungkin sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam Jongin.

"Saem, tak akan bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas" Jongin tersenyum dan mulai melepas genggamannya

"Bahkan dari dekat sekalipun?" Kyungsoo mulai merasa akrab dengan Jongin.

"ya, Bahkan dari dekat sekalipun.. ah Kyungsoo, hemm… kau tidak tinggal di asrama kan?"

"eh, kenapa saem?"

"tidaak, saem hanya bertanya" Jongin mulai mendudukan dirinya di bangku Kyungsoo. Sehingga kini mereka duduk berdua di sebuah kursi.

'ugh..'

"ti –tidak saem, aku masih tinggal dengan ayah dan ibu"

"baguss.. jangan pernah berpikir untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah, mengerti ?"

Jongin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

**KISS ME  
.**

Kyungsoo memang tak berniat tinggal di asrama Honjou, tapi ia tiba-tiba merasa penasaran karena Jongin saem melarangnnya untuk tinggal di asrma.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong asrama, sedang mencari keempat temannya yang kebetulan sekali tinggal di asrama.

Mereka pernah menyebutkan letak kamar masing-masing. Chanyeol berbagi kamar dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kris dengan Suho.

Tapi langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang sudah akan sampai didepan pintu kamar Kris dan Suho tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kakinya tiba-tiba bergetar dan keringatnya bercucuran dengan deras begitu saja.

_"ah.. ahh.. deeper Kriss .. ah ahhh "_

Walaupun baru kelas satu, Kyungsoo tahu bunyi yang berasal dari dalam kamar Kris dan Suho itu apa,

_"ssshhh,, kau masih sempit seperti dulu ho. Arrmm"_

Dan Kyungsoo yakin, mereka berdua mendesah.. Karena mereka berdua melakukan .. 'itu'

_"ahh kriiss errmm ak k – ku "_

_"bersssh sama ho"_

Ugh!.. Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi… sesuatu di balik celanannya mulai mengeras..

Karena tak tahan lagi..

KYungsoo berlari..

Kembali menuju sekolah..

Entahlah..

Ia merasa bantuannya masih ada disekolah.

Tepatnya di ruang guru

.

.

.

.

Dan

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu ruang guru dibuka dengan kasar begitu saja, tanpa ketukan, tanpa permisi..

.

.

.

.

Untungnya…

Ia masih disini..

.

.

.

.

.

"Hossshh.. hossh… saem ssshh.. ugh .. tolong bantu aku"

"ap –pa yang terjadi Kyung"

"Bantu aku saem.."

TEBE ENCEH


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: KISS ME

Cast: KAISOO

Support Cast : KRISHO, CHANBAEK

**Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik dirinya sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan SME, disini saya Cuma minjem nama, dengan karakter yang sengaja diubah untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

**WARNING**: INI cerita fanfiction YAOI (BOYxBOY) gak suka jangan baca, typo's yang akan selalu nyempil, dan ini rate M (aka nada ence'an nya kaisoo)

SUMMARY: "_**Peluhnya mengalir perlahan dari dahi menuju dagu. Lehernya yang jenjang terlihat karena tiga kancing bajunya dibuka dengan sedikit terbuka karena membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya, bahkan dadanya yang bidang itu naik turun membuatnya semakin terlihat sangat , ingin sekali bibir ini menjelajahi tubuhnya yang begitu terlihat seksi itu. Mengecup atau jika bisa menandai setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa ada yang yang sedikit terbuka itu ingin sekali ku ciumi, ku telusuri bagian terdalamnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung dengan lidahku.**_

_**Ugh!, mengingat itu saja membuat sesuatu dibawah ku mengeras."**_

ENCE scent

.

.

Thrust ME

.

.

"_Hossshh.. hossh… saem ssshh.. ugh .. tolong bantu aku"_

"_ap –pa yang terjadi Kyung"_

"_Bantu aku saem.."_

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi kamar dari kedua teman barunya Kris dan Suho. Dua orang pria dengan tinggi badan yang sangat berbeda.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, karena harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, ia bingung harus melakukan apa agar membuat 'sesuatu' dicelanannya tak lagi sakit.

Ugh!, Kyungsoo baru berumur 16 tahun, bahkan keberadaannya di School High masih dapat dihitung jari. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan 'sesuatu' dibalik celanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan sakit, Kyungsoo yakin, jika 'kegiatan Kris dan Suho didalam kamar itulah yang membuatnya terangsang hingga membuat juniornya mengalami ereksi.

"Shit!... ternyata mereka Gay…" Kyungsoo mengumpat dan terus saja memaksa berjalan, walau carannya berjalan sedikit mengangkang, untunglah di sepanjang perjalanan menjauhi asrama Kyungsoo tak menemukan satu orang pun yang lewat.

"Ugh!.. Kenapa ayah memaksa ku sekolah disiniii" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang karena tak tahu harus apa lagi, ia belum pernah mengalami seperti ini sebelumnya. Anggap saja Kyungsoo itu termasuk anak laki-laki yang'polos' ,walaupun ketika ia masih berada di Junior HighSchool dulu, sering sekali Kyungsoo mengintipi anak-anak perempuan yang sedang mengganti baju didalam ruang ganti.

Tapi ketika ia melakukan 'aksi' pengintipannya itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengalami gangguan apapun. Juniornya juga tidak terasa berkedut sakit seperti ini. Namun mengapa, semenjak kedua matanya yang bulat itu menangkap bayangan seorang pria muda yang mengaku sebagai guru, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, kakinya terasa sangat tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, bahkan perutnya terasa digelitik oleh ratusan atau ribuan kupu-kupu bersayap disekeliling dinding lambungnya.

Apalagi jika kedua mata Kyungsoo tak sengaja melihat bahkan memperhatikan tulang leher guru muda matematika itu. Maka Kyungsoo benar-benar tergelinjang geli diseluruh tubuhnya.

Entahlah, apa yang sebenarnya guru muda bernama Jongin itu punya. Hingga membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo si namja Straight yang sangat memandang rendah namja Gay, tiba-tiba saja membuatnya harus mau menjilati air ludahnya sendiri.

"akhh sshh.. ini saakit sekalii.." Kyungsoo masih terus berjalan terseok tanpa tujuan, yang jelas ia harus segera pergi dari asrama laknat ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba akal nya bekerja, 'Bukankah jongin saem masih berada diruang guru saat ini?', jongin saem kan hari ini bertugas untuk mengunci semua kelas, karena si petugas sedang cuti karena sakit. Hingga membuat semua guru di Honjou HighSchool ini melakukan pergiliran tugas sampai si petugas sekolah sembuah dari sakitnya dan dapat melaksanakan tugasnya kembali.

Dan, sangat berterimakasihlah Kyungsoo pada si petugas sekolah yang sedang sakit. Karena dengan begini ia bisa meminta bantuan Jongin saem, yang 'mungkin' saja bisa menghilangkan 'sakit' diselangkangannya saat ini.

* * *

.

Thrust ME

.

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar ingin sekali menghilangkan rasa sakit di 'Junior'nya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan terus menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

BRAAAK~

.

.

Pintu dari kayu bercat cokelat itu terbuka dengan kasar dan keras. Seseorang yang sedang duduk tenang mengamati beberapa helai kertas diatas meja, terlonjak kaget.

"Hossshh.. hossh… saem ssshh.. ugh .. tolong bantu aku" Kyungsoo berdiri dengan lutut yang sudah terasa lemas

"eeeh… kau kenapa Kyung" namun jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memasang wajah linglung.

"Saem.. bantu akuuuu.." Kyungsoo mengerang dalam geramanya, menghadapi guru matematikannya yang sama sekali tidak tahu situasi.

"apa yang harus saem bantuuu?" Jongin terus mengulur waktu, membuat Kyungsoo tak sabaran, tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"jong –jongin saaeem ssh" mata Kyungsoo terlihat terbuka dan menutup dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia benar-benar akan klimaks dengan sendirinya jika begini. Bagaimana tidak, bagian tubuh Jongin yang ia sukai sedang terpampang jelas dimatannya.

Bukan lagi tiga kancing baju yang dibuka, tapi sepertinya lebih banyak dari itu(mungkin Karen cuaca benar-benar sangat panas), hingga sesuatu yang menonjol berwarna kecoklatan terlihat jelas, membuat gairah Kyungsoo tentang ingin menjilati ataupun menghisapnya datang dengan sendirinya.

"kau pucat Kyung, tunggu saem akan mengunci ruangan ini dulu" JOngin bangkit dari duduknya, dan menuntun Kyungsoo keluar, dan setelahnya Jongin mengunci ruangan itu.

"apa yang terjadi Kyung, kau benar-benar terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" Jongin terus bertanya pada Kyungsoo selama perjalanan menuju parkiran sekolah

'ugh!,, ini benar-benar sakit saem' Kyungsoo hanya bisa membatin karena tak kuat lagi mengeluarkan suarannya. Jika ia mengeluarkan suara, maka desahanlah yang akan terdengar. Karena sengaja atau tidak, jongin yang menuntunnya berjalan itu meremas-remas kedua lengannya.

"hey, saem mu ini sedang bertannya, kenapa diam saja eoh?" suara jongin terdengar khawatir karena murid nya itu tidak menyahuti.

* * *

.

Thrust ME

.

* * *

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit dari sekolah menuju apartemen jongin dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil. Jongin yang tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Dan kyungsoo yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah, dan terus menahan sakit karena 'juniornya' mengenai pantat Jongin.

"ahhh!.. euughh" Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi hingga desahannya keluar.

"Kyuung, kau kenapa.. jangan buat saem khawatir begini" sedangkan Jongin saem yang mendengar desahan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya hanya bisa meremang geli.

"eerrmmhh. Saemmm sshh.. bantu akuuuhh shhh ugh!"

Dan dengan tak sabaran, jongin yang kelewat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo memilih berlari menuju apartemennya dilantai tiga.

.

.

Thrust ME

.

.

BRUUUAK~

Jongin membanting tubuh Kyungsoo keatas sofannya diruang tengah.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Kyungsoo terus mendesah-desah, dan menyebut nama JOngin.

Membuat JOngin harus menahan 'sesuatu' miliknya yang mulai 'bangun'

"kyung.. sepertinya kau butuh dokter" JOngin mengira Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit tertentu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengigau dengan mendesah.

"aniihh.. sshh.. aku membutuhkanmu saemm Ahhh!"

Kyungsoo dengan tak sabaran, membalik keadaan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghimpit jongin yang tadi duduk di tepi sofa.

Kyungsoo dengan cekatan membuka kacamata jongin yang bertengger dihidungnya. Membuat Jongin mengerang karena matanya tak bisa lagi jelas melihat keadaan

"Kyung~ ap –pah yang kau lakukaan"

JOngin tak mengerti dengan perlakuan murid kelas satunnya ini, namun.. mungkin nalurinya hanya sanggup mengikuti permainan yang akan diberikan si murid.

Dimulai dengan menghujami wajah jongin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, di dahi, hidung, dan perlahan menuju ke bibir tebal milik JOngin. Di bagian itu Kyungsoo mengecupnya sangat lama dan intens. Ia melakukannya benar-benar dibawah kendali gairah.

Bibirnya yang mungkin agak kaku digerakkan itu, dengan sangat perlahan menghisap-isap bibir Jongin bergantian. Menghisap dan mengemutnya bagaikan memakan sebuah permen.

"eeugh"

Keduanya bahkan sama sama melenguh nikmat, karena dengan nakalnya lutut Kyungsoo mengenai 'junior' jongin yang dari tadi memang sudah mulai bangun.

"sshh saaeemmhh ah!.. aku butuh milikmu didalam kuuhh … please sshhh thrust meehh"

Kyungsoo mendesah di depan bibir jongin, dan mungkin karena sisi gelap jongin sudah dipancing. Ia dengan berani menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium kembali bibir Kyungsoo.

"eerrrmmhhh saemm sshh ah!" Kyungsoo menggelinjang dalam ciumannya, karena Jongin sudah mulai meremas-remas 'miliknya' yang memang sudah –sangat –mengeras.

"shh" Jongin tak kuat lagiii, dan ia menggigiti bibir Kyungsoo –meminta akses untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"argghh" Kyungsoo memekik, dan membuat Jongin menyeringai

"eengghh ssh aaaaaah ah ah!"

Kyungsoo mendesah terus dengan lidahnya yang terus bertaut dengan lidah Jongin. Ia mendesah karena pantatnya sudah diremas keras dari luar celanannya oleh tangan jongin.

PLOP

Tiba-tiba ciuman keduannya terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva dikedua mulut mereka.

"hah.. hah.. kyung.. kau sudah memancingnya keluar.. kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Jongin yang tadi berada dalam tindihan Kyungsoo, berubah menjadi menindih Kyungsoo.

"hah.. ahh!, itu yang kuharapkan sejak tadi saem aah!.. Jangan menggodaah kuuhh sshh"Kyungsoo lagi lagi memekik sambil mendesah, karena tangan jongin masih asik meremas pantatnya.

"kau harus dihukuumhhshh"

Jongin yang disekolah bersikap sabaran, saat ini bergerak dengan tergesa. Hasratnya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Murid yang sedari awal ia perhatikan dengan sendirinya menawarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tolak.

"Kyunghhh, jangan pernaah menyesal setelah ini okeeh eeerrmmhh" Jongin sudah berhasil memindahkan tangannya dari tengkuk kyungsoo menuju sebuah tonjolan kecoklatan didada kanan Kyungsoo yang sudah terekspos.

"aarrhmhhhh.. saaeemmssh" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menengadah merasa nikmat di sisi kiri dadannya yang dihisap begitu kerasnya oleh Jongin.

"moreehh please saeemmsshh" Kyungsoo mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin, membuat kedua 'junior' yang masih terbalut celana bergesekan.

"aah.. Kyyuung kauhh nakalllSshhh" Jongin menghentikan 'emutan'nya dan mengalihkan pekerjaan didada Kyungsoo menuju kebagian selatan tubuh anak muridnya itu.

"kenapa kau bisa ereksi beginiih Kyung"

"aah, jangan banyak Tanya saeemssh.. aku akan menjelaskannyah tapiishh.. nan –ntii hhh"

.

.

Thrust ME

.

.

Jongin sudah berhasil, mengeluarkan cairan putih milik Kyungsoo dengan melakukan gerakan maju-mundur menggunakan mulutnya pada bagian 'selangkang' Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak sakit lagi, hanya bisa terengah.

"saaeemmsshh,"

Jongin mendongak dari kegiatannya menelan 'cairan' Kyungsoo

"wae Kyungg"

"bisakah, kita melakukan hal yang lebihh darii inihhh"

Kyungsoo menatap JOngin dengan tatapan sayu, namun penuh harapan dibalik tatapannya itu.

"saem, tak ingin kau menyesal Kyuung" Jongin saem menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi terduduk diatas sofanya.

Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit lemas, juga ikut bangkit. Tubuhnya yang sudah 'naked' itu tiba-tiba duduk diatas pangkuan Jongin.

"ayolaah saem.. aku juga ingginnh merasakanhh apa yang dirasakaanhh oleh Suhoosshhh"

"eh ermmmphhh" Jongin yang tadinya ingin bertanya tiba-tiba bungkam karena ciuman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak kaku lagi. Ia bahkan sudah lebih mendominasi dicuman kali ini. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah. Karena ia juga menahan sakit, karena 'junior'nya belum sekalipun mendapatkan klimaks.

"aarrghhh" erangan Kyungsoo terdengar. Karena tanpa suruhan dan paksaan, menuntun 'junior' jongin masuk kedalam bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pangkuan JOngin perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah

"aahhh.. saeemm.. ini saakiiittshhh.. "

Kyungsoo mengerang sakit karena menahan sakit,

"tapiihh ini nikmaattsshhhh aahhh.. saemm thrust meehh please"

Jongin tiba tiba ikut membantu Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah

"ahgnghhh.. kau benar-benar naakallhhh"

Bunyi paha yang saling teradu tak dapat diredam, erangan bahkan desahan pun ikut meramaikan.

.

.

Thrust ME

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah kelelahan karena klimaks mereka sama-sama datang. Kyungsoo yang terbaring itu terlihat terengah-engah , sedangkan jongin sibuk memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia tak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas karena kacamata sedang tak berada di depan kedua matannya.

"apa ini sudah berakhirr?" jongin tiba-tiba bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"belum.. ini belum cukupp saemmsh"

Kyungsoo kembali menggoda Jongin dengan menjilati cuping telingannya.

"eeghhnnhh.. kauuhh benar-benar bitch Kyuung"

Jongin yang dikenal beribawa di sekolah tiba-tiba saja bisa dengan mudahnya menyebut salah satu muridnya sebagai 'bitch'

"eehhmmm… .."

Kyungsoo melapaskan kulumannya di telinga jongin dan menggantinya dengan mencium lebih dalam bibir jongin yang sama-sama bengkak dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

"ahh shhh… mmhhh" lagi –Jongin memasukkan 'miliknya' kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"ahhh.. saemmshh"

Dan jongin menusuk sesuatu didalam sana dengan semangat, karena merasakan nikmat akibat dinding dinding pantat Kyungsoo yang meremas 'juniornya'

"kauhh nikmattsshh Kyyungg.. dan semppitth"

"ah.. ah.. ah" Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab karena titik prostat nya ditusuk berkali-kali dengan tempo yang membuatnya benar-benar menggelinjang nikmat.

Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada bahu jongin. Sehingga membuat 'hole'nya terbuka lebar. Tapi tetap saja, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo tetap sempit.

"jong –sshaem.. "

"Kyungsoo"

Dan, mereka kembali mendapatkan Klimakss yang membuat mereka lemass.

.

.

Thrust ME

.

.

Jongin masih akan tertidur, jika suara gemericik air dari dapurnya tak membuatnya bangun. Ia mencoba mendudukan diri disofa. Dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok bermata bulat yang tadi berhasil menggodannya.

"eehh.. Kyunggg" Jongin berteriak dan memanggil nama muridnya disekolah itu.

"neh saemm aku di dapurr muuu"

Kyungsoo yang ternyata didapur itu menyahuti, membuat Jongin yang bertelanjang segera mengenakan sebuah celana panjang miliknya yang berceceran dilantai.

"Kyyuung apa yang kau lakuukaaann" jongin berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Tak sabar ingin melihat murid nya itu.

Ah! Ia lupa. Dimana letak kacamatannya.

"Kyuung.. kau tahu dimana kacamatakuu" Jongin menghampiri sosok dengan balutan kemeja putih.

"neh.. aku tahu saem, "

"dimanaa?" jongin bertanya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo

"ini, aku sedang memakainya" Kyungsoo tersenyum , dan melepaskan kacamata jongin untuk diberikan kepada yang punya.

"ehm.. kenapa kau memakainya" jongin bertanya sambil menyelipkan kedua tangkai kacamata ditelinganya.

"eehhh.. Kyyuuung kauu"

Jongin yang sudah jelas melihat tiba-tiba terkejut, karena kyungsoo hanya menggunakan balutan kemeja putih tanpa bawahan. Kedua mata jongin yang dipagari itu hampir meloncat keluar, melihat kedua paha kyungsoo yang begitu muluss.

Makluumm, saat sesi bercinta tadi jongin tak bisa melihat lekuk tubuh kyungsoo dengan jelas Karena kacamatannya dicopot oleh Kyungsoo.

"saemm.. kemejaah muuhh terlaluhh besaarrrhhh"

Ugh!.. kenapa Kyungsoo menggodannya lagi dengan 'sengaja' menarik salah satu lengan baju kemeja itu, hingga membuat bahunya terekspos ?

"k –kyuung"

"saem.. ayoo lakukaan "

* * *

.

TEBE ENCEEHH

.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Aaaaaaa.. saya maaluuuu *tutup muka*… ff kaisoo yaoi encean pertama yang berhasil dibuaattt..

Aaaaa.. maaf yaaaa, kalau ini ancur, gak hot, gak ngefeel, gaje, banyak typo's, dan bikin boseenn.

Pliiss maafkan saaayyyaaaaaa.

Oh ya!, jika kali ini lagi-lagi ada kata-kata yag hilang, jangan salahkan saya. Saya juga gak tahu *ada yang tahu gak*

Aaaa.. kabuurrr aja deeehhh…

Dadaaaahh

Etsss.. jangan lupa repiu nyaaaaa :* :* flying kiss

**BrOwny©**

**2208 words**


End file.
